Believe
by fullflipgurl
Summary: There's A goddes, At first I didn't believe in her but then she almost killed me. She constantly says she wants to kill me. But the way she looks at me.. We had something a thousand years ago, but i disappeared on her. Its our past that binds us together.
1. Ah, Suna, city of gold

I don't own Naruto.

I actually love the plot of this story.

I hope you would love it too.

I was eating bananas when this plot came into my head. o.o;

Haha so is AU, cause i suck it their real ninja universe. sooo....yeah, love you guys.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a myth passed on for generation that a strong and beautiful goddess exist some where beyond those hot sands, as big as the ocean that cools our eyes. She was a goddess meant never to be found, just like the golds and diamonds which people seek. For when she's found, they said the one that finds her will live the rest of their life suffering. She's nothing but a curse.

It was a thousand years ago when news went around Suna, the city of gold, that they have found the goddess that they've been searching for. She was dressed in a purple robe. Alot of the people of Suna were afraid of her. Her hair shines bright just like the sun, her skin tawny. Her eyes were like the ocean, ever changing colors, fighting storms-one had described them.

"Are you looking for the goddess?"

"Yeah! Do we actually have a chance on seeing her?"

"A goddess,eh? They don't exist."

"They do. Gods and Goddess exist."

"No such thing" A voice that does not believe at all.

A simple answer that possibly awakened the sleeping goddess...

**Thousand years ago-**

The goddess was sitted on a golden throne as she watches the people giving their efforts to please her. They had given her many gifts, offered outragous things, said some words that she heard but forgot later on. This people don't mean anything to her, why do they bow before her, honoring her. What had she done?

They had said out loud, they had found her.

But that was all wrong.

She had come to see them.

_Tell me brothers, why did I come here and talk to these....people?_

_Temari, we're only created for one purpose. There's no need for questions._

_This is my first time seeing them, I will question when I do not understand._

_Be rid of them. They know too much, most of them are no longer afraid of us._

She looked at the people. She did not know them. She does not love them. It would be easy to get rid of them. Too easy, that there was no joy to end their pathetic lives.

"Hold" A single word she spoke made everyone around the city of Suna stop their movements and all eyes are on her. They seem to get closer to her, wanting to hear what she has to say.

"Do you fear me?" She asked.

A thousand voices she heard all at once. A thousand reason why she would be rid of them. A thousand reason why she should not. A thousand of lives she would ruin and more. And what does she gain from it? Affection from the one that rules her? She doesn't need it.

"You there, answer me. Do you fear me?" She picked him out of all the thousand.

Very dark eyes meet hers. He was just a young man with long dark messy hair.

"I have no reason to fear you, Goddess." He spoke easily and languidly.

"No reason?" Her voice deepening. "Do you seek death, young man?"

"I need not seek death for death shall come to all of us, Goddess."

The Goddess smiled, "Death never comes to me"

The young man merely gazed at her. She did not like him at all. He speaks eloquently and seem far too intelligent for a human, she could see that. His gaze does nothing but question her. Something about him she loathed more than she loathed the one that controls her.

"If I say the great days of Suna shall end the day after tomorrow, what shall you do?"

The people of Suna gasped. The young man did not move nor this nonchalant expression changed.

"Lay on the green grass and watch the clouds as I await for the end, Goddess."

"That is all you will do? You will not beg for your city's survival?"

"That is not needed when it is set on the stars what shall happen. One cannot run from destiny."

"You believe then that I have control over your life?" She asked.

"I do not believe that. It may seem so, but you do not control my life."

The goddess smiled and everyone around but the young man she's been speaking with looked up and seen the dark clouds above their city of gold. They murmurred and seem to fear her more and more. Horror filled their eyes as mothers hold on to their childrens and men watches silently.

"You will die, the day after tomorrow. That would prove I have control."

She stood up and everyone went down on her knees, but not the young man that she said will die the day after tomorrow just like she had plan to be rid of this city that day.

"You do not wish to bow down?"

"No one wishes to bow down. They are taught and forced to bow down, Goddess."

The young man was the first to see the Goddess genuine smile, it was then he started to slowly fear death. But he tried not to, he believed he was not afraid. He cannot be afraid.

The people of Suna had scattered, getting away from their golden city as fast as their feet could take them. The young man watched them all go as he sat on a hill top, he had the greatest view from here. His city, still shines even when the night comes. He sighed. He was taught to believe in them, the Gods and Goddess, for his parents and people feared nonbelievers shall be punish. Did he not believe enough? Will he be saved?

"I will be buried with you," The young man said, his voice was slightly sad.

"You do not wish to follow your friends?" The gentle voice that had been haunting him since early day speaks to him yet again. He did not want her here. He did not want her to see this view of Suna. He did not want to see her for she's the cause of it all.

"My heart is here." He said. He did not feel the need to turn to her. He did not need to see the image of the Goddess that was beautiful during day light and possibly more so during the night. The Goddess that will stab his heart soon and end his happiness.

"If you stay here, you will surely die the day after tomorrow."

He wanted to laugh, "Do you wish to save me then?" He asked bitterly.

"No, I was under the impression you wish to prove me wrong when your death is."

"I chose to stay, there for I chose my death. You do not control me, Goddess."

"Brave and foolish" The Goddess laughed. She was sure he would fight her forever.

But the sad truth was, he was going to die along with the city of Suna.

------------------------------------------------------

"So what then? The guy dies?"

"Patience,child."

"It doesn't matter about the out come, it happened long ago."

"C'mon, Shikamaru, you have to admit the Goddess and the young man story is interesting. Don't you want to know what happened to the guy?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"No, not really. They don't exist." Shikamaru said again.

They were sitting around the camp fire, being that night has come, they needed rest. Shikamaru was starting to regret coming onto this trip with Naruto. It was tiresome walking for many miles an hour and so on. Naruto refused to get a ride, or in fact just a simple camel ride would have made Shikamaru day much better. But no, they must walk while the old woman telling the story was the one on the camel. He was not complaining about the old woman having a ride. He was particularly fine with the old woman not walking because she was far too old.

"Don't say that, Shikamaru. You are close to the city where the Goddesss was found." Naruto said.

Shikamaru lamely looked at Naruto. He couldn't believe that Naruto believes these things. Unbelievable. He shook his head and mummbled troublesome. He was not sure why he agreed to come with Naruto and see the city that was called, city of gold, by old farts that are not living anymore. It's probably a wreck. Old stonage sort of city.

"Your friend is right, young man. You should not say such things. You might awaken her."

Shikamaru stared at the old woman, her name always escapes him. The way she said that was a bit suspicious. Shikamaru couldn't even trust the old woman. The heat around this place was maddening. He wore long sleeve, for fear of getting his skin fried yet the sweat made him uncomfortable. Just today he changed various of time. He didn't know how Naruto could handle the heat.

"Awaken who? The Goddess? Old woman, if you're trying to explain what happened to your precious city of gold by just making up stuff like that, just don't. We all know, all great cities, kingdoms, fall. They all do. Just like all of us die. It's not something we could ever escape from."

Naruto stared at Shikamaru.

"What?"

"Iono, you sounded like the young man in the story except more twenty first century dialect."

Shikamaru blinked and frowned, "You gotta be kidding me. You were listening to her?"

"You weren't listening to her?"

"Some what, it was too troublesome to try and listen fully while the sun was frying me."

"Listen, young man-"

"Shikamaru, call me Shikamaru." Shikamaru said, he was getting irritated with the old woman who kept on calling him, young man, While she calls Naruto 'Child', how irksome.

"Whatever. Just go on with the story so Naruto will shut up." Shikamaru layed down and closed his eyes. He was too tired. He doesn't need to listen to the old woman or old lady. She was just trying to scare him. That was all, why would he fear the so called Goddess?

She doesn't exist.

"So...what happens?" Naruto asked.

"Well..." The old woman looked at Shikamaru. "One would say it was a beautiful tradegy."

"Great, I know what happened already." Shikamaru said, interrupting the old woman.

"Really now?"

"Yes, the guy falls in love with the Goddess but she's a Goddess. Against the rules."

"Oooh! That's like a nice love story. So is it a love story?" Naruto asked.

"Perhaps tomorrow when your friend is willing to listen under the scorching sun, you will learn what happened next."

"What happened? It didn't happen!" Shikamaru sat up staring at the old woman. "You're making it up to entertain our young minds. I don't like fictional stories. Facts are the best way to go."

"Aww, c'mon Shikamaru. Don't be a kill joy. Of course it happened that's why there's a story."

"Fiction" Shikamaru simply said.

The old lady threw dust, or what Shikamaru assumed was dust into the fire. The fire became bigger and seems to dance, changing colors. It was not possible. His eyes were playing tricks.

Naruto was just in awe.

Shikamaru mouth slightly opened, the image he sees in the fire was unbelievable.

He saw two people's back, one taller than the other, a guy with dark hair and the other, Shikamaru assumed must be the Goddess. He couldn't see how they looked like. But he saw what they were looking at, the long ago, City of Gold, Suna. It was beautiful. Shikamaru couldn't even describe it, he could only look at it and be mesmerize.

"Ehhh!!" Naruto started. "Old lady, you coulda showed us how the Goddess look like!"

"No one knows how she looks, one tries to describe her appearance but it does not justify. No words can suffice her beauty."

"Fancy tricks, you had alot of practices." Shikamaru said. "You almost had me going."

"You should believe in it, especially you, Shikamaru. Listen to what I tell you for you will need it."

Shikamaru stared at the remained of the fire and shook his head.

-------------------------------------------

End:

**Please Review and tell me what you guys think. ^^ tell me if I did a Good job for first chap.**


	2. Awakened the Goddess that seeks vegeance

I'm forcing myself to write descriptively. I don't know why. I'm trying to write everyday. Gomenasai to all those people who read this and have to wait long, im trying to update another story of Shikamaru and Temari-called "Challenge" please read it if you have time.

I'm cooking Spaghetti.

I was playing Guitar Hero World Tours. I prefer the drums, I was always a drummer from the start then again I also play guitar. I'm not sure, I love both. I want to learn the violin though, it has a sweet addictive sound-happy lament,twisted. idk.

---------------------------------------------------------------

She slowly opens her eyes and closed them slowly again. How long has she been asleep? How many years ago the last time she had laid eyes on this world? She sat up, and looked down the city of Suna, once so beautiful, now deserted and dry. No human could survive in that place, she made it that way. They would be lost in their own hallucination. No water, no life.

A curse she would never take off. A curse she made after what they've done to her.

Damn them all to hell. She was not kind but she was not irrational. But what they've done was unforgivable.

She looked at her hands, they were still there, the tattoos that bounds her to him. Damn the stupidity of their kind to fear each other when they were all the same. Why need they fear?

"You are awake" A voice said, she looked up and saw her younger brother. She was some what suprised to see the clothings he wear. She doesn't even know if she considered them clothes.

"Indeed, why am I awake, Gaara?" She inquired.

"The same reason you were here last, what else could it be?"

"They're all dead." She said coldly," I never leave a job unfinish."

"You made a mistake the last time you came here, Temari." He said, The Goddess Temari scowled at him. But he ignored it. "It is still in your memory what you've done wrong, that is why you-"

"Enough, I know fully well what I'd done. What does that have to do with me being called forth?"

"What if I were to say the reason you made that mistake is coming to the city?"

Temari eyes widened slightly that Gaara noticed. But then they were hidden again by the coldness and stormy eyes of hers. He almost felt sad for his sister. He would truly help her if he knew a way to do so.

"Death shall come to whoever crosses this city, that is final."

"Even now you will torture yourself, Temari?"

Temari glared at him.

"Torture myself? I'm not known for self inflicted pain, Gaara. I believe that is you."

A low hit she made that she almost wished she hadn't say but it was too late to take it back. It was hard to reveal yourself to other Gods because when they find out who you truly are, they would use that against you. They would find out how to kill you.

---------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru frowned and looked above, squinting his eyes. Why must it be so hot in the fricken desert? Surely it wasn't this hot back in the days.

"Are we there yet, old woman?" He asked.

"Almost, but I must be honest and warn you now. You should not go into the city."

"Ehh, why?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru looked at his friend. Naruto had taken off his shirt and wrapped it around his head, making it some sort of hat. He stared at Naruto's skin which were tanned before, but they never seem to get darker.

"I believe the Goddess is awaken and will kill you"

"What? Again with that story?"

"Say since we're already close to the city can you tell us what happens next?" Naruto asked.

"Will you listen young man?" The old woman looked at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked back and then just avoided her gaze.

"Very well..."

--------------------------------------------

**Thousand years ago-**

**Still the first night the Goddess came-**

"Why are you destroying something so beautiful?" The young man asked the Goddess.

He need to know the reason why. There must be some sort of justice, it was not fair for the Gods to play games with them and just get what they want. He does not want it that way.

"It is only a city, why do you cherish it so?"

"When you're around something for too long it becomes part of your life especially when you shed blood and sweat so it would be beautiful, you would cherish it. You would not let anything harm it."

"Foolish nonsense you created in your head. You're going to die because of your emotions are not helping you think clearly at all."

"I had answered your question honestly and you criticized me, Goddess. What is your answer to my question?"

"The honest truth, They're just very much jealous..."

"I see"

"Will you despise me now?"

"I had not despise you when you said you would destroy this city. I had not despise you when you said you will kill me. Why shall I start despising you now when it does my heart no good, but turns it black as my eyes."

"How old are you?"

"How old do I appear to you?"

"Appears to be a young man with mind of an old man that knows too much in life, did you enjoy your life?"

He smiled, a smile that the Goddess herself only could glance at. It was a sad smile. She wanted to see a smile but not a sad one. She would make him smile with happiness, she decided. But to why she wanted to make it happen she was not sure.

"I must say if I knew I was to die so young, I would have not live a boring one."

"Do you want another chance to live again?"

"If it were possible." He shrugged. "So what shall you do tomorrow since the city is deserted?"

"A suprise, my friend."

**----------------------------------**

"You haven't mention their names yet," Shikamaru interrupted.

"You were listening then," The old woman said, chuckling. "Ah here we are, Suna, the city of Gold."

Shikamaru stared at it. The ruined city he sees now before him doesn't resemble anything like the city of gold he'd seen in the fire. He couldn't believe or imagine that this was the city of gold. There was nothing golden about it. Nothing to be awe at.

"You're telling me the Goddess did this to the city? It looks more like a war has been fought."

"It's beautiful, Shikamaru! Imagine! It was just like in the fire. Don't you think so? I can't wait to see the Goddess, I hope she does show herself to us."

"Didn't you listen to the old woman, the Goddess will kill you." Shikamaru said factly.

Naruto grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "I thought you said she doesn't exist."

Shikamaru straighten up. "Of course she doesn't"

"Then you have nothing to worry about, Shikamaru."

Naruto started walking into it, that Shikamaru felt oblige to follow him. He wasn't the type of person to abandon someone. He turned to look back at the woman who still sat on the camel.

"Shouldn't you come with us?" He asked.

"I believe this is when I stop. I rather not die." The old woman said.

"You're already old." Shikamaru said.

"I shall wait for you here, if you still wish to return that is." She said.

Shikamaru frowned. There was something odd about that sentence, but he couldn't put his finger on it. What is it? He feels weird now, being so close to this city. He won't admit out loud he feels someone was calling him towards it. He always thought listening to voices in his head wouldn't be a good idea. But his friend was going in, so he would just have to go.

"Eh, whatever."

Shikamaru caught up with Naruto.

"Say, Naruto, why did you really want to see this city? I don't see anything interesting."

"You don't? Where's the old lady?"

"She said she's gonna wait for us. She's being all trying to scare us about the Goddess thing."

"I wish she had finish the story though," Naruto said. "I wanna know the suprise"

Shikamaru remained silent, as he felt a light breeze, he felt cool. It was as if that breeze had thrown water at him and refreshed him. He no longer felt dry, he would say he loves the ruined city but there's this feeling something was not right. What was it...?

The ground he stood on started shaking and then the very ground itself opened up.

"What the heck!? Naruto!"

Shikamaru turned and saw Naruto back away from the crack.

"Gaah, I think the Goddess is here." Naruto said.

"Don't sound so excited! We need to get out of this place!"

Naruto nodded and they quickly turned around and started running, he could still see the old woman on the camel but then sand started sprouting like volcano eruption. He closed his eyes as he got some sand into his eyes.

"Argh! Naruto!"

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Behind you!" He heard his friend say.

"What?" Shikamaru slightly opened his eyes and he saw...he wasn't sure who he was seeing.

Stormy blue-teal eyes was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

----------------------------------------------

"What the fuck Temari? You bringing lost mutts now?" Kankurou said.

Temari glared at him. She just woken up not too long ago and she had learned new ways the today people speak thanks to her brother Kankurou, who now wears paint on his face because people think it's cool. Bizzare.

"Will you please be quiet." Temari said. "The least you could do, brother, is be nice since I have not seen you in ages."

Kankurou crossed his arms against his chest. "Yeah, well, sis, when have you ever said please? You're known as the violent Wind Goddess. You don't need to put up an act and could you please stop talking that way. It's irritating. It's like you're from a thousand years ago."

Temari rolled her eyes, "Fine," She took a deep breath. "Go to hell, Kankurou. You gotten whinier through out the years. Maybe I should beat you up while I'm awake." She lifted a hand and Kankurou was upside down.

Kankurou actually smiled, "Now that's more like you."

"Don't tell me you actually like my violent side."

"Ever since that stupid crap happened, I haven't seen you. So yeah, I do. Gaara isn't as violent as you. It's just not right, it wasn't balance."

Temari remained silent, she walked to where the young man was.

She frowned. She had not believe Gaara, but seeing him was like a punch into her stomach. Must history repeat itself? She made a mistake the last time that she had to pay for, but not this time around. She will not let it happen again.

"I don't know what you'd seen in him, Temari. It's just very wrong." Kankurou said.

She almost forgot, he was here.

"Him? Am I to believe this is the same young man, a thousand years ago?"

"Only you would know, Temari. You were the one that started it all." Kankurou said.

She looked at him again. It couldn't be him. He was slightly lighter, with feminine eyebrows and lips. The guy she met before was more manly looking, someone that looked like he went through alot. But she had seen his eyes, the dark eyes that haunted her back then. There was no mistaking it, it was him. She could feel him. She closed her eyes.

"This is my chance to fix it."

"Will you be able to fix it when he wakes up?" Gaara asked as he appeared beside her.

"All I have to do is kill him. It won't be hard."

"I believe they feel they would seek vengeance by killing him with their own hands."

"It was their own damn fault." She said stubbornly.

"They thought you loved him."

_Love? Impossible, he was just different from the rest and she was curious._

-----------------------------------

**Thousand Years ago (Again)**

The next day.

Temari was floating in mid air thinking of a fun way to destroy the city. She was still wondering what she would do, destroy it completely or leave some behind? It shouldn't be that hard. But she'd been wondering about ridiculous things. She hurriedly tied her hair up loosely. She would handle the destroying city issue later for now she wants to have some fun.

He was walking around, just looking at the city, it may be very well his last chance. He remembered he did not appreciate this city as much as he did before. It was nothing but a city. He sighed, he was sort of melancholy. He's been bluffing since the day the Goddess came to this city.

And now she apparently have a suprise, a gift from the gods themselves can never be taken lightly.

"Ah, you're here."

"Where else would I be? You think I would leave the city now?"

"Of course not, you're bound to this city now." She said carelessly.

"Are you ready for the suprise?" She asked.

"As ready as I am for my death tomorrow" He said dryly.

"You sound less than energetic."

"Hurrah, the end of my life, can't wait."

"Alright" She took his hands and they were lifted from the ground.

He couldn't believe the feeling he felt. Never had he thought it was possible to have a chance to sort of fly. It was truly amazing as she twirled them and went fast then slow. He enjoyed every minute of it, flying. It was like being free, for that moment he didn't feel like he was chained to death, it was the best feeling. They were sort of dancing in midair. He was suprised that she would actually hold him and show him this. Let him experience it, it was...he was at lost for words.

"You have to experience this" She said, he looked up at her. Her eyes were brighter this time and calmer. He wondered if she knew that, if she was aware that her eyes betrays her.

"What other experience is much better than flying?" He asked.

She smirked and released her hold on him.

He started falling, but he did not scream, merely closed his eyes and experienced it. It was sort of weird, falling. Scary, if he thought about it, no one would catch him. But he did not care.

And then he felt a light touch on his cheek that made him open his eyes.

He was no longer falling.

"Wasn't that wonderful?" She asked.

He smiled. "It was wonderful."

Temari slowly smiled back, feeling happy that he was for once smiling out of happiness.

------------------------------------------

End:

**Review please and tell me how it was for the second Chapter?**

**If you have any question, go ahead and ask.**

**Please wait patiently for the next update. ^^**

**  
Also read-"Remember", "Challenge"-"Stubbornly Engaged" lmao. All are Shika Tema.**

**&& Read "You changed my life"- For NaruHina. '.' they're cute, no question ask.**

I feel like I write differently with this story. _ with the others it had alot of humor. this one is kinda like...idk, what to say about the feeling of the story. Perhaps you could tell me. ^.^!

Love you guys!


	3. Troubling Memories

Good News, I finally got a lap top which means I don't have to share with my younger cousins. They won't kick me off, because it's mine! Now I probably don't have an excuse! Gosh Dang, I took a long time to update almost a week because I'm on vacation! I have a life, besides writing. But I did write, I just was making sure I'm being consistant.

I need to go to the beach!

"Why do you wish to kill the Goddess that…"

"She needs to die for what she had done."

"Ah," Smiling, the Angel that was summoned looked at the person with calculating eyes.

"The Wind Goddess, you wish to kill an immortal?"

"Do we have a deal?"

The angel merely smiled, "Your offer is something that is very convincing, Indeed."

The Devil does not quite mean the devil. But in Temari's view devil equals to the one she was bound to. How dare they all think she was weak? She was wild as the wind she controls. Being asleep for a thousand years made her mellow. She was unsure of herself. She was after all merely a lap dog being ordered around.

She took a quick glance at the man that was asleep on the bed. He should be dead, but that was his soul.

"You were never afraid of death, why did you do it?" She asked softly. Back then she had ask him with her eyes, he merely smiled and then he was gone.

"Why is he not awake yet?"

Temari turned and saw Xypher, a long time enemy of hers. He was tall and evenly muscled, with pale blue shining hair, braided into three, and crimson eyes, he was definitely a handsome enemy.

"You're not welcome here, Xypher"

"I missed you." He said sarcastically."Remember when we fought so much?"

Temari frowned. She was not in the mood to play games.

"You're always full of lies." She said with venom.

"Of course, I excel in deception. I came here to give you a message. Your want to be God almighty says that boy knows information about the lost God."

"What?"

"The bastard ordered it so, duh."

"Of course," She was at lost though. She never heard of the lost God.

"When he tells us what we want, he's free for your kill. If he refused to say anything or does not know anything, I will kill him. And then you will be judge again."

"I'm having a sort of feeling you're hiding something."

Xypher gave her a cocky grin that really hinted he was hiding something.

"Your brothers will be in trial, I heard they will lock them up." He said after a moment.

"What did they do?" She was panicking inside but refused to show it.

"Oh, it wasn't too serious."

"Tell me before I decide to cut you into little pieces." Temari threatened.

"Ok, I'll tell you even if I hate being a messenger-"

"You are a messenger!"

"I am, and also a powerful one and frankly Temari I am in no mood for your temper. My mother is already locked up thanks to you."

Temari remained quiet. It was Xypher's mother that helped her before, of course she was also punished but then Temari thought Xypher would be able to protect his mother. She was not even going to ask why he wasn't able to.

**Thousands Years Ago**

It was early dawn and the young man yawned as he opened his eyes. He was not sure when death will arrive to see him and take him away. It was always a surprise.

"Hello"

He looked up and saw the Goddess staring down at him with her usual cocky smile that always told him she was far superior. But the thing was, he liked that smile no matter how cocky it was. He was sure they had become friends with the few days they spent together. She was the only friend that he truly had. It was obvious to both of them it will be a short live friendship but that never stop them.

"Hello Goddess, is it time?"

The Goddess pulled back with a slight confused expression.

"What exactly do you mean?" She asked.

"To destroy the city and kill me." He simply said as he stood up.

"Oh, that." She wasn't excited about it. She wished he hadn't reminded her of it so soon. She was about to lose the young man that spoken and sort of acted like an old man. Someone she became friends with.

"You could always live" she started, "My only order was to destroy the city because you humans need to fear us once again."

"You changed your mind."

"I could scare you some other way. Surely an intelligent man like you is worth something."

"I rather die than live and see you destroy Suna. I would kill myself if you do not do it yourself."

The scary part about looking into his eyes was he was absolutely serious. He was prepared to die and be gone with the city. But to why he's so loyal to it, she was not sure. She was starting to dislike his loyalty.

He loves the city more than his life! She never heard of such thing in her world.

He stared at her and noticed the way her eyes changed. She looked at him as if she was angry.

Perhaps she was. To others his action might be absurd and over dramatic. But then they don't know him.

"You're foolish! I had thought you intelligent yet you wish to die rather than live to see tomorrow!"

The air around them was changing, no longer friendly. He frowned. He will die today but he would not let himself lose her before he leaves. He won't let it.

"Calm down, Goddess. If anything, I am happy."

She did not say anything.

"I wish you a happy death. I have no loving hate for you."

He reached for her hand and held it.

"You have a heart, I believe if you have a choice you would not destroy the city." He said softly.

"I am going to destroy the city." She said.

_By sun set please change your mind._

"**So the time is here….the wind is changing."**

"**Will she be able to do it?"**

"**She does not need to do anything at all. It is he that would do it."**

Xypher pulled back from Temari. He had touched her arm because he wanted to know why his mother was dragged into the complication many years ago.

"You ass hole, I didn't let you go in my head!" Temari shouted. She stepped back and manifested the fan she uses as a weapon.

Xypher raised his hands in the air. "Calm down, I am merely curious."

"A lot of curious people die."

"I am not a 'people' nor do I 'die'." He replied.

"If you stop eavesdropping I promise I won't cut your ears off." Temari said.

"Ah, so the boy is awake." Xypher's crimson eyes glinted and darkened. Temari watched him closely as with his all glorifying darkness approached the 'boy'. She was still wondering why Xypher had covered himself with all white clothings when he was the sign for darkness. Was he humoring himself?

Shikamaru sat up slowly, his legs crossed. He felt his head first and was glad his hair tie was still there.

He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or dead. He would love to believe he was dreaming.

But he had been listening merely because he was also curious…and apparently from the blonde, curious people die. Bless the heaven, he rather not die.

"What is your name?" The guy with the weird colored hair asked him.

"The name I am identified as?"

"Yes"

"How about I answer your question and you answer mines, deal?"

It was apparent to Temari that Xypher was amused by the 'boy'.

"Making a deal with me is worse than making a deal with the devil." Xypher said

"Well I'll be the judge of that. So do I have your word?"

"Yes"

"Shikamaru Nara. And your name is?"

"Xypher, the cursed God." Xypher pointed at the blonde, "She's Temari, the wind Goddess that attacked you and will kill you. To save your question, you're not in heaven. You're more likely in hell. But you're alive, lucky you. Or perhaps unlucky whoever wants to be alive in hell?"

"You really know how to give a guy a nice wakeup call…" Shikamaru said.

He stared at the other one that was introduced as the Wind Goddess, Temari. She was stunning, in the sort of intimidating way. In fact…he swore he'd seen her somewhere. He wasn't sure when…

Xypher manifested a dagger and without another thought took a stab at Shikamaru before Temari could even react. If she could react she would have swore in different language and bitch slap Xypher for being so himself!

But the strangest thing happened; the dagger broke into many pieces.

Xypher turned to Temari and gave her hard stare.

While Shikamaru eyes widened and his mouth opened staring at the both of them as if they were some sort of lunatics. Honestly, attempted murder is illegal even if you know it won't work out.

"What did you do a thousand years ago?"

"What? I thought you saw my mind."

"You're missing pieces and some don't even make sense. I suggest you get your head check because someone has been there entertaining themselves with whatever you know, they know."

"I don't understand."

"Oi, pineapple head, do you remember this blonde chick here?"

"Hey!" Temari said.

"No…I don't remember the blondie."

"How about you two kiss and maybe spark will fly." Xypher said dryly.

"I'm not kissing a human."

"I am not kissing someone I barely know and almost killed me. I have some self preservation in me."

Shikamaru stood up immediately trying to get away from the Goddess that knocked him out and the one that stabbed him, except the dagger broke into tiny pieces and still are floating in midair.

"Kiss him, Temari."

"I rather die."

"Please, you were willing to give up your godhood thousand years ago. Don't pretend it never happened."

"You're such an ass, Xypher. I hope Astrid dumps your ass." She said.

"We're married." Xypher informed her.

Temari rolled her eyes, "Why did she marry you!? You're such a pig for getting into people's business."

"If I didn't know any better I swear you're after my husband, Temari." A soft melodic voice they heard.

Appeared Astrid, with long flowing blonde hair and blue eyes and doesn't look like a midget around Xypher. She was wearing all white, with long sleeve and white pants and white coat. Temari now knows why Xypher is wearing white, Astrid loves white. A very whipped husband, now she could use that to her advantage being she is Astrid's friend.

"You can have your husband in fact I'll deliver him fried." Temari said.

Astrid laughed while Xypher went around his wife.

"What did you do this time, Xypher?" Astrid asked. "Did you mess with Temari's mind?"

"Ah, honey. Of course not, I am a change man. I came here to help her. I told her she needs to kiss the boy."

"Stop calling me boy" Shikamaru interrupted. "I am not a boy."

"How old are you?" Xypher asked.

"Twenty one"

"Yeah, you're a boy." Astrid said. "Why does she need to kiss a baby?"

"Now you two just sicken me." Temari said making a disgusted face. Temari was some thousand years old and she just doesn't like to be reminded of being old, while the 'boy' was a baby compared to her.

"Ditto…" Shikamaru said. "Why do bare those marks?" He pointed at Temari's hands. "Those marks mean you are bound to someone. Someone you are supposed to marry."

He'd been looking at it, because it looked familiar. Someone told him about those marks.

Xypher and Astrid eyed the marks.

"How do you know that?" Astrid asked.

"I just do."

"Hon, do me a favor." Xypher whispered to Astrid.

"Whatever. You owe me."

Shikamaru kissed Temari. Temari kissed Shikamaru. They were forced to kiss each other.

**Thousand Years Ago**

"**Change your mind, don't be foolish." The Goddess called.**

"**No, no." He repeated. He was weak****.**** He should have listened but he didn't now he's surely facing death. He could see the blackness approaching him and he struggled to get an even breathing. It was a horrible feeling, being tortured, slowly being killed.**

**He was beated up, bleeding to death when he saw her land on the sandy ground, her enormous fan behind her back as she ran towards him. He was on his knees when she reached him; she wrapped her arms around him.**

"**You're getting your clothes stained." He said in the calm lazy way, Temari knew too well.**

**She pulled back and smiled weakly at him, he was not in the best physical form. Why the hell did she let him go on? She should not have.**

"**I don't care about my clothes, they're replaceable but you're not. Do you hear me?"**

"**Hmm, do me a simple grant, Goddess."**

"What..?"

"**Give a man a dying kiss." He said.**

"**You're not dying. You idiot, and I thought you were intelligent. You're just foolish..and brave."**

"**An immortal with a human, surely the Angels had always looked down upon it."**

"**Angels be damned."**

"**You're a Goddess."**

**  
"Is that really it?" She asked as she layed his head on her lap. "You won't believe in us?"**

"**I'm sorry. Maybe we'll see each other again and…next time I will believe."**

**Temari cried her heart out when she heard his last breath. She could not even grant his wish.**

"**I love you, did you love me?" She asked. She closed her eyes and held him closed once again. There was hell to pay….**

"What the hell was that?" Shikamaru asked.

"That is called, your past. Scary isn't it?" Xypher said as he draped a protective arm around his wife.

"Well, Temari?"

"I don't remember that. I don't remember that…." She never remembered admitting she loved him. She never remembered how horrible he looked like; she believed it was her action that led her to her death.

"Temari, it's frightening to know some of the things you thought was real are not even real." Astrid said.

"How would I know then that what's happening now is real?"

"If he remembers it, it's real." Astrid pointed at Shikamaru.

"He doesn't remember shit!" Temari reasoned.

"Yes, he does. He just doesn't believe in you. He thinks you're not real."

"You aren't real. This is just a dream, though I don't understand what I just saw. Is it the story of the young man and the Goddess that came down to Suna to destroy it?" Shikamaru asked.

Temari eyes widened and nodded.

"Do you know?"

"No, it's just that…I thought Suna was to be gone in three days at least the old lady said that to me."

Temari was also puzzled.

"What day was that, Xypher?" Temari asked.

"I believe that was the third moon," He said.

Now Temari understood, whoever messed with her head is going to pay. She felt sick though. The others wish to seek revenge by wanting to kill the young man she met a thousand years ago, Shikamaru Nara, was his name now. Her brothers are going to be in trial, she is engaged to the devil. She also needs to find the lost God, with the help of Nara. Or else she will be judge again and have to kill him. Kill him, she didn't kill him before, he was killed.

"Is he the same person?" Temari asked looking at Shikamaru intently. It was clear he looked like the young man before, and sounded but the mannerism is gone.

"That's a complicated question. There's no straight answer, my friend."

Astrid and Xypher left Temari with Shikamaru.

**A/N**

**Well that was something, everything has a purpose. I think Chapter four would explain more. **

**Question: Wasn't Temari supposed to kill the young man?**

**Answer: Yes, she was. And that's later to be explained in chapter four.**

**Question: Wasn't Suna ruined the third day, the day the young man was supposed to be dead too?**

**Answer: Yes, yes. Chapter four would explain more.**

**So I'm just going to say in short, wait for Chapter four…**

**I don't like fast paced relationship- meet the girl first day, twenty minutes later they're in love? Now that's just not realistic, infatuation perhaps. Ha. Ha. **

**Review please! **

**JW-Angels are messengers right? Lmao. Just want to know. **

**Love always, Anne**


	4. Dark Angel Message

Sorry for the Month Delay.

I was hooked on writing Challenge. Lmao, Challenge and Believe are linked. Only little bit.

Believe goes first, so no one reads Challenge if you're reading xD Believe! Or whatever.

***********

He was covered again, with too many clothes under the scorching sun, walking on the hot sand. He was not to be seen. He must blend. He must not talk. He must not even look at someone, lower his eyes, ordered by the Goddess of Wind. His eyes, as usual are half opened. He was far too lazy and far too troublesome to disobey a Goddess who holds some sort of grudge towards him. To why she does, he was not sure. He would ask but then there's a possibility she might cut his tongue or make him mute, of course that would be good. He does need to reply to any of them if he knows anything about what they need or want to know.

Alot of them, he was not even able to understand. Speaking in some other sort of language, he had never heard of. The Goddess of the Wind, he saw, was not even touching the hot sand. Nor did she appear to be bothered by the sun. In fact, if he was to believe, she might be the one glowing the most. Or attracting the light, her own little spot light, making a halo above her head when she was not angel at all. Oh, no, she was far from it. She was not the devil, he was not that despicable to insult a lady with such term, when she is not even qualified as a lady though. He'd met worse.

She was speaking to many of them. Gazing at them, haughtily. Her head slightly tilted up. Yes, anyone who looks at her would know she has an air of pride, she was what people might say a brat.

But Shikamaru would not even dare speak the word aloud. Perhaps in private, perhaps when he's definitely sure she was not going to kill him.

She looked back at him, he looked back. She scowled and continued to move forward, to where, he was not sure. But he found out later on. They were behind a stone wall made of mud and stick and stones. She glared at him, he merely looked back. He would wait. He was sure she would speak and tell him what's the matter.

Her nostril flared.

"Didn't I order you not to look at anyone?" She started.

Ah, so that was it.

"Yes, you had."

"Then why is it I find you disobeying my order?"

"You would have found something wrong if I look at you or not look at you. You are the sort that makes a big deal over nothing." Shikamaru replied lazily, his other eyebrow cocked.

Temari was taken back. How dare he! She lifted a hand and slapped his cheek.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way, mortal." Temari said, furiously.

Shocking was-she saw it.

**Thousand Years Ago**

**"What did you do?" He asked coldly. Staring at the destroyed city with blood spluttered everywhere. It made his vein cold. It was horrid. He had just reached it, thanks to her, the Goddess of the Wind. Sending him somewhere.**

**She looked at him, dumbfounded.**

**"You said-"**

**"I'm not dead! But those people are! You brought them back to be slaughtered!"**

**"They deserved it." She replied. **

**He frowned.**

**"You said that as if you believed in it."**

"I do"

**"What have they done to you?" His black eyes staring her down and she didn't like it. How many of those Gods did that to her, especially the God she was bound too. But his eyes were not threatening like the others were, they were just... She was not sure how to explain it...they were threatening...but some other reason she couldn't fathom why.**

**"They didn't do anything. They were-"**

**"Exactly. They did not do anything. But that's the problem with you and your god fellows. High and mighty, never caring. Never really thinking as long as you stay on the top? Cold, cruel heart. Goddess?" He made a disgusted sound. "More of a devil."**

**"How dare you!"**

**The slap was stopped by him. Holding her arm, tightly.**

**"You're that kind, then? I see. You will damn anyone who follows and does not follow you. You will kill anyone that is innocent and 's no justice."**

**She pulled her hand away and slapped him this time successfully and very hard that it gave him a cut, the the harsh wind that seems to have a sharp edge that when you feel it, you are already bleeding to death.**

**But she was not feeling the victor of it.**

**She was in short, drowning with guilt but how is that possible...**

"I suggest a punch is more effective if you are wishing to draw blood." He said.

Temari blinked, to be out of

"Whatever. You are signing up for your own damn pain, talking all weird...."

He blinked and shrugged.

"Troublesome, even my speech is not worthy of you huh? What else do you want to pick on? My eyebrows? My lips? My eyes? My soul?"

Her eyes narrowed at him.

_Yes everything about you bothers me. It shouldn't but it does. Especially after that...._

"I could very well kill you."

"I know"

And the thing was, he was not even sure to why he's giving her a reason to kill him. He was too young to die. He never tried to seek dead. He never...he never met a Goddess, especially this typical Goddess. She was sort of endearing and then, he was also cautious, she did say she would kill him.

Then why is it some where deep within him...he feels...like...believes she would not hurt him.

She would not kill him.

Does he truly believe that?

*******

Earlier.

Temari again was lost. She had awaken not long ago but there is already a foreshadowing of something horrid about to happen? It's wrong. It's vile. She would not be lured into anyone's plan.

Whoever it is that decided to mess with her.

She started pacing around completely oblivious to the fact he was here. Until he made sudden movement that caused her to take a good look at him with fiery in her eyes, that he gulped.

"I am going to kill you."

He didn't say anything. His mind was in a state of confusion. Seeing her, hearing her voice, made him feel something. What is it? He knows he fears her. Hell, who would not fear a Goddess, as she appears to be one, wanting to kill. She wanted blood and he was the only one that would suffice the blood she possibly craves. Or at least that's what he suspected.

"Why?"

"When you die, I'm free. When you die, I clear my name."

Shikamaru lazily closed and opened his eyes a couple of times. He read stories, different stories of Gods and Goddess. People all worshipping them. But then do those Gods care? Probably not. Like the Goddess he was seeing...Goddess of the Wind, Temari, was selfish.

"Selfish"

Her eyes widened and she clenched her hands into a fists. Her blue, green, stormy eyes were bothering him. He could very well read her eyes.

Pain. Sadness. Anguish. Anger.

"You don't know what I went through."

"When will you kill me?"

"I'm waiting for my moons."

Ah, he was confused about those moons.

And that was the thing. He doesn't know. Should he need to know? And when he does know, would he let her kill him? Would it be enough... Why should he? He was nothing to her. She was nothing to him. Just another selfish girl, if he thinks about it, except more scary and many times powerful than normal girls.

Indeed, it was all too troublesome.

************

**"Does he know?"**

**"Clearly, it was not successful. Should they be having those memories?"**

**"She was suppose to hate him, kill him, almost immediately. Who did it?"**

**"Ay, I believe one of your people."**

**"I beg your pardon? One of mines?"**

**"It is the Dark Angel"**

*******************

Xypher frowned. What was it? A chill went down his spine, he looked around his house. No one was here. He walked on the marbled floor and the some what empty room, making echoes as he walks.

"Amusing how one becomes so vulnerable once they marry." A voice spoke.

Xypher turned and his eyes widened, he growled.

"Tsk, does your wife know this side of you? Or is it only me that knows?"

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"We don't like being betrayed, especially by our kind. We turned our back when you decided to be with their likes, but to even go as far as betraying us when we let you have your freedom?"

"I did no such thing."

"Ha! You know the real story. You saw everything. You broke one of our barrier, darling."

She walked slowly and seductively towards him. Xypher closed his eyes.

"It's too bad, you're so handsome. A waste you believe in love with a Goddess when you're the Dark Angel." She whispered as she caressed his cheeks. "Dark Angel and indeed Cursed God."

**************

**Thousand Years Ago**

"You must kill them, it's written in the prophecy."

"Let my hands be stained by those filth? Have you gone mad? I will let someone do it."

"You truly are evil. Or perhaps you just don't want to do it."

"Bah, kingdom always fall within never the outside. It is always some how the rulers that poisons their very own kingdom. Humans are sinful, it is in their very nature. They will do it to themselves. They do not speak the same language, they have their very own land. It is hard for them to promise for peace when they do not even know the steps to attain it. Their peace is to conquer others. Why do humans think by war they will have peace? Why do they think battling each other will teach lessons? "

"I do not know. Don't we have the same thinking?"

"Bah! We do not! I will destroy everything."

"And that will give peace?"

"If they do not exist, there will no longer be war and wanting of peace."

"Rather pointless because there would be nothing."

"Indeed. They'll never understand. You need pain, they need to feel each other's pain. Is that possible?"

"They try"

"What is this, defending them?"

**********************

After many days of walking and the Goddess of Wind ignoring him, he was soon to pass out. And he soon gave up trying to understand the many languages he spoke of and what she was planning to do.

"Can't you find it in yourself to give me some water?" He asked. Or demanded.

"What have I told you?"

"Not to speak to you, but I am going to die if I don't get water."

"How many days has it been?"

"A week!"

"You are not dead, humans die by the third day without water."

"Ah...well...that is true, why am I not dead." Shikamaru though was assessing something else with what she was saying. She barely gives out any information he could use, but sometimes there are messages, he clearly hears without her speaking them.

She didn't answer.

"Am I that young man you keep seeing in your past memories?" He asked.

Temari turned and stared at him.

"Your friend said you will only know it's true if I remember, I remember. Is is true?"

"The only problem is I don't believe in it." He said to her.

_Temari, I have the answer for you._

_Xypher? Why the hell are you in my head? _

_I'm dead._

_You can't die! Astrid would kill you, if it were possible._

_Well bloody hell I don't have a physical form. Well I do, but it's kind of dead?_

_You seek refugee in my effing mind?_

_Well yes, I'm sorting out your confusing memories. And by the way this, your mind will never be a sanctuary. It is full of haunted things. _

_What did you see?_

_Well, did you destroy Suna?_

_Because I did not want him to die, I did not get rid of Suna...I did not get rid of Suna..._

_And here I thought you were dumb...It took you awhile._

_They were angry with me? Why was he bleeding to death? Did I cause that? I did not destroy that city! I know it in my heart, the heart I possessed and he claimed I had! Why was the city covered with dead bodies and blood everywhere? He was angry...but he wasn't angry with me when he was dying..._

_It wasn't you, though I don't know why you acted it was you. What the hell were you thinking?_

_I don't know I don't remember much._

_I cannot tell you a direct answer, but perhaps I could say something else..._

_**"The Changes of Winds**_

_**Thy longing, thy thirst, cold heart**_

_**The giver for she never received him**_

_**Hot Sands, piercing heat, red as rose**_

_**By hands, not wings, destroyed**_

_**Dreams gone, dreams dies**_

_**Shadow lurks by death of many**_

_**Winds hides that stench of death**_

_**Shadow will never rest, never dies **_

_**Winds soothes, Wind is thy lover"**_

_Xypher! I don't understand this! Just die and tell me everything._

_I don't want to die. I don't die. What part of can't die-or immortal beings do you not understand?_

_Please, there are plenty of ways to kill an immortal. It's just almost impossible.  
_

_Well keep it in memory and recite it later, if you keep doing it, you'll bound to get something...I hope. And I promise you later on you won't want me dead, in fact you'll beg me to stay alive._

_Riiight. Does Astrid know you're gone?_

_No, if she does, she will be throwing a fit. _

_She's going to bother me!!_

_Well, calm her down, and tell her I love her._

_Calm her down?_

_  
My body is...sort of bloodied and lifeless._

_Xypher!  
_

_I have to go, I'll come back, they're hunting me down. _

"You don't believe in me." she repeated.

"No, it's a dream. I should be dead but I'm not. The heat from the sun should harm me by alot, but sometimes I feel cool and refreshed."

_You were taking care of your baby? How adorable._

_Xypher! Be gone you ass hole._

_Fine, will you ask Shikamaru to get my pendant? Tell him to wear it, and tell him to give Astrid a kiss for me._

_What!?_

_Just a Kiss, send a message for once.  
_

_Damn you!_

_I am already damned many years ago. So damning me does not do much damage._

_Stupid Dark Cursed Fallen Angel._

_Don't be jealous, then again our babies will be kissing each other! We have every right to be jealous, never mind forget my suggestion of him kissing her, how about you kiss her for me?_

_Oh my-I am still shocked Astrid married you. I refuse._

She merely frowned and went back to "walking".

********************************

Okay, I answered.

She was not the one who destroyed that City.(She answered herself) I mean if she did...Shikamaru would have been dead by her hands right? But he wasn't. Wasn't that simple? xD Omg don't throw anything at me (like you can) for making you guys wait a million years and the answer was simple. XD

So the question is, what is with that memory why was he pissed at her?

Oh, in case you guys are confused with the order, That memory of them fighting and arguing is before the young man died. =o

And-uhm...yeah.

I like what Xypher said though

_**"The Changes of Winds**_

_**Thy longing, thy thirst, cold heart**_

_**The giver for she never received him**_

_**Hot Sands, piercing heat, red as rose**_

_**By hands, not wings, destroyed**_

_**Dreams gone, dreams dies**_

_**Shadow lurks by death of many**_

_**Winds hides that stench of death**_

_**Shadow will never rest, never dies **_

_**Winds soothes, Wind is thy lover"**_

You guys can figure this one out like snap!


	5. Moons, Love, Eternal

School had ended, and yet I am sad to tell you, I would still struggle to update sooner. Because I have put myself in Summer School. why? Not because I failed a class, it's because I am absolutely bored out of my mind so I found myself possesed. I also joined Marching Band, though it's starting out later than usual, it seems our marching band had created a big target when we almost defeated every band in our states besides two.

I am in love with Enya, I cannot help but love everysong she sings even though most of the times I clearly can't understand what she sings but it calls to my heart and my heart responds to it.

I sugges you listen to "Amaranthine" I believe that's the title...O.o;

XXXxXXXxXX

The Goddess of the Wind couldn't bear being with him any longer. He was too much. She could feel him almost like he was crawling on her skin. She was desperate to wash herself after he was done touching her. She remained stiff and he noticed.

"You have nothing to fear I will not hurt you," He said his voice sounding so smooth like the calm waters Temari hadn't seen at all. It was like that. He touched her face and Temari forced herself not to pull away. If she showed any sign of not liking him, who knows what the bastard will do.

She would not anger him. Angering him would lead to...almost apocalypse.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxX

Shikamaru was once again in the Goddess very own 'room-house' whatever the term was. It still wouldn't look homey. Everything was white. Why was it so white?

In front of him the guy he'd seen with the pale blue hair appeared, well transparent like a ghost.

"Hey," He said. He crossed his legs and he was floating, yeah, he was definitely a ghost.

"I thought you don't die." Shikamaru blurted out. "You must be dead now. Did you tell your wife?"

Xypher smiled and shrugged, "It's better not to interact with her. I would crave her touch too much that I will find myself in pain and she will also be in pain. If only I am the one suffering."

"A cursed Angel fallen in love," Shikamaru mummbled,"You're an Angel..."

"Yeah, and so what? Just because I am an angel...I could also love a Goddess, I do love my wife."

"Did your kind accept it?" Shikamaru just wanted to know. There was a voice in his head that was telling him to ask about some things.

"Hell No, believe me...I fought all of them to be with her. It was not right. It was all wrong. The pain they dealt me. The many obstacles they threw at my path. It was hell going against my kind and hers and the demons down below. Who knew demons felt highly strong about keeping the old ways, no mixing at all. But I would do it all over again, and again, call me stupid but damn, I just love my wife too much. She is my star, my heaven, my life, my-" Xypher stopped and coughed, "Well you should stop me when I go on...it's not good."

"No, it was interesting. So you all have a strict policy of no going with other beings? Since you didn't follow that number one rule...exactly how much pain did you go through?"

"I have the dream gods come at me in dreams and kill me there everytime I sleep. I can barely get a good night sleep at all. Oh, and those blood demons!" Xypher glared downwards. "How I despise them, they are just disgusting. They kill people right in front of me in such gruesome matter, it's a good thing she saved you from that life."

"She saved me from what life?"

"Nothing, never you mind. Stop asking me questions about my life-it's cruel."

Shikamaru and Xypher sighed in unison.

"Are we the same?" Shikamaru asked. "From those memories, the Goddess loved the young man. He must have been punished. I mean, he died...and then...so confusing." Shikamaru closed his eyes, there was a heavy pounding inside his head and he felt the ground shaking hard. Was it shaking? Or is it just him?

He knew he was falling backwards but he didn't. The smell of the ocean filled into his nose, ah, that was soothing the pounding. It felt like he was submerged under water smoothing the horrible noises in his head. People talking and yelling and cries. He was lost and he found it hard to open his eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Temari burst into her place in a hurry. She wanted to go to waterfall she usually goes to bathe. She could have easily went there first and taken care of the smell lingering around her but somehow she just came back here.

She blinked as she saw a transparent Xypher looking out the window. A transparent Xypher.

"He's asleep," Xypher spoke softly. "You gonna pay me for babysiting hours?" He turned and smiled at Temari.

"I didn't ask you to watch over him." Temari said. "And why would he need to be watch?"

Xypher raised his hands up as if to say he doesn't want to argue.

"How was Astrid?"

Temari shook her head. She rather not say how Astrid was. Her dear friend was almost dead because she barely moved and said anything. She was in a lost state. When Temari had visited to check on her, Astrid was not crying. But then Temari figured she wasn't crying because she shed too many tears. She had asked who cleaned Xypher's body and one of the serving maids had said it was Astrid herself that took care of his body. Temari had almost turned pale from the sight of Xypher's body laying on the bed looking pale as hell especially against the white clothing he wore, while Astrid, she wore the darkest dead color ever, A black dress.

"She loves you," Temari started, "She aches in million of ways I cannot imagine."

And then her heart started to ache, as if saying she doesn't know how it feels triggered the feeling to come real. She rested a hand on her chest, it hurts. Why does it hurts?

"You do not need to imagine it, you had already felt it before." Xypher looked at Shikamaru and then Temari quickly appeared next to Shikamaru. "Whoa, you don't waste time do you."

She checked his vital signs and they were all good. He was breathing. So why was Xypher carrying one of those death looks? She frowned. She knew Xypher long enough to know the Dark Angel was dark for a reason.

"You look at him as if you know what's about to happen." Temari said.

"Hell if I haven't lost my sight thousand years ago, I would say hell yeah I know. But no, I don't."

Temari sighed, "Will you stay by his side? I need to go...

Temari felt something on her shoulder, it was weak, Xypher was not going to make it...

"Hey, I'ma watch over him. No worries. Still sayin you owe me big for it."

"I.." She was lost for words. Temari had never liked Xypher, but admired him so because he was strong and tried hard to be with Astrid. How long was their struggle? She had been asleep, put away and reawakened to a whole new nightmare. But Astrid and Xypher have been awake, and facing their fears everyday and forever.

"Look, You go take yourself and take the stench off of you. I'll watch over him." He grinned, his signature smile that means he was about to add another, "Trust an almost dead cursed angel to watch over someone you love…mhmm…"

"I don't love him."

"Of course not,"

And there was nothing left to say.

XxXxXxXxX

Temari was still in her water fountain after…she wasn't sure how many hours. Only a little scent lingers now. She cursed remembering she had touched Shikamaru…which she shouldn't have because it meant she had left the bastard's scent on him. Damn it all, she so despise the thought of Shikamaru having another scent. Anyone's scent on him…

She closed her eyes and released a breath; she knew Xypher wouldn't dare enter this part of her haven. No one could ever enter this…unless…She wishes them to.

And then she heard it…A click and someone on the other side walking, and clothes being taken of slowly, and someone going into the water, on the other side of the fountain. She would kill Xypher later, she thought, if he wasn't dead yet when she returns into the room.

"You are the reason I still believe,

You are my destiny…"

That was indeed Shikamaru's voice, but to why he would utter such things and who he speaks of, Temari was not sure. Though it definitely had peak her interest.

"Are those a word of encouragement to me?"

Oh, he was with Xypher. Temari shook her head to stop the laughter that was bubbling inside her. It was bound to happen; fate had always loved to play with her. Of course they would make a guy she rarely tolerate become "buds" with someone she's trying to get rid of, at least…that's what she feels she's trying to do. But she's completely doing the opposite, wasn't she?

"Huh, I am not encouraging you to make a move on me." Shikamaru replied, his voice was relaxed and still sounded bored. "So why do I have to clean myself? I don't think I smell…Do I?"

Xypher's laughed.

"I do not know why fate is cruel to you, boy. But yes, if you must know you smell. A scent lingers around you and I am taking it as a duty to get rid of it. Temari might throw a fit if she comes in contact with you and you have…that scent…"

Temari felt rigid. How foolish it is she hadn't thought the scent could also bother Xypher. Of course it would, he was cursed by the same God. Sometimes a fallen loses control and angers operates them…and they become some horrendous killing machine, almost. She made a move to go to him immediately, but stopped herself because he was fine. Shikamaru was fine.

"What scent? Is that scent undesirable?"

"That scent will lead to penis laceration to be honest,"

"Scent of the God that cursed you and rules her body, does he have hold on her soul?"

"…How is it you know that? I never really thought you could be the man many years ago, that's impossible because…souls…travel elsewhere and does not remain to linger. They cannot be sent into another one's body unless a God had done so. But who would have such power to do that…"

"So you know I am not the man? I believe I am not the man thousand years ago, It's a coincidence I look like him, act like him…But I'm not him."

"You are defending strongly. It's almost as if you are convincing yourself you're not him at all. I did say it's impossible, but that's only to my knowledge, I know not a long of things…"

"I don't accept it. It doesn't follow my science. I refuse to believe in things that cannot have a rational explanation and a simple because it could happen and it has, won't suffice me. I need explanations."

"And this is why I do not like you, humans. You think things could always be explain. Some things cannot be explain and still exist."

"Uh huh…"

"Hurry up and get rid of the wretched scent, will you? I miss my love…"

"Visit her,"

"And cause her more pain?"

"I…hey…you're…disappearing!" Shikamaru said in a shocked voice.

Temari stood up and walked towards the waterfall went into it, and cross the barrier between, appearing behind the other side of the water fall. The sight was absolutely shocking…almost…having a queer feeling. Shikamaru was holding Xypher Bridal Style, and he seems to be asleep. Xypher was still wearing his clothing ealier while Shikamaru was fully naked, but Temari wasn't paralyzed from the sight of his nakedness even though…it's a spectacular sight. It was wings…black wings that was behind him…and around them, circling are the bluish, grayish feathers…from Xypher.

"What the…" Shikamaru started. His mouth slight opened his eyes wide with horror.

"Shikamaru," Temari said, and when his eyes met hers, they went in together.

**Thousand Years Ago**

"**Amar" Temari whispered his voice in horror. **

**He was no longer himself. His eyes the eerie color of the blood that stains his naked body. He snapped toward her direction. He paused, and a smile creeped into his face. He reached out to her with his right hand while the other wears a claw. Temari did not back away but moved towards him. She was hurting inside, what happened. Why was he like this?**

"**Amar, do you remember me?"**

"**Goddess," He said, his black wings seems to become bigger the closer she gets to him, it's as if they were moving to envelop her into him. They were drawing her in but without difficulty because she couldn't turn away from him. Not now, not when he needs her.**

"**Temari, No!" Temari whirled around and saw her brothers, Gaara had lifted his hand and in movement the sand moves to form an enormous hand, moving fast and then she heard it smashed against Amar. She screamed.**

**She glared at Gaara and summoned the winds, creating a sand storm around them. **

"**You will not put yourself in danger!" Gaara shouted to her.**

"**Please do not harm him,"**

"**He had harmed the one he claim to wish to protect, he is one of _them!" _Gaara argued.**

"**But I care for him, he is not like this!"**

"**He cannot be controlled. None of them could ever know peace."**

"**Brother, please, I beg of you." For all it's worth, Temari sunk to her knees, tears flowing down her face. It would not mean much for others, But the one on her knees is the Goddess of the Wind. She is linked with the deadliest and one that creates life, to bring her to knees…**

"**I cannot allow you." **

**  
"Temari, stand up." Kankurou said, he was worried and also horrified. **

"**Please let him live,"**

"**If they ever find out what he is and what he means to you, you will make him suffer more than he would under our hands. Let us kill him now before he suffers more…" Gaara said.**

"**But…"**

**And then they looked up to see someone crashing down from the heavens above, lightning and thunder started…mixing in with the stand storm that had been created. So it was true, they have been all along watched.**

"**Decide now!" Gaara said,"Now!"**

"**No! No!" **

**And with the wings revealed an Angel was called forth, with eyes even the Gods fear. His long black hair and his eyes that say he was indifferent…so beautiful and so cruel at the same time.**

"**Move aside," The Angel said.**

"**We have it handled." Kankurou spat.**

"**He massacred those people of Suna, he created a great disturbance in the orders."**

"**We will do it ourselves." Gaara said, "Go back to heaven, Angel."**

"**You will learn to respect me, God of the Sand, you may be a God but I could force you to your knees in a second. I do not hesitate to kill anyone in my way."**

**Another loud thunder and lightning crashes, and came out…**

"**Xypher!" Temari hissed.**

"**Goddess, I am thrilled you are…alive…" He smiled. "Itachi, you are taking too long."**

**Xypher took a good look in the destruction of Suna, and frowned. He stared at the Sand fist, behind Temari and moved towards it, the sand quickly withdrew, revealing a man's face, so young, cocooned by the sand. He was not moving. Xypher drew out a sword and made a move to pierce the young man with it.**

"**Please, let him choose his own…not when he's not himself." Temari said.**

"**You will be punish for this." Itachi said. "A war may start…" **

"**Please, I beg of you…"**

"**A goddess begs a god. Now she begs an angel, a fallen cursed one." Xypher said. "Interesting. Falling in love with him is a death wish, Goddess. I warn you, you both will suffer for eternity."**

"**It is my choosing, please let him choose his own…"**

**Itachi made a move to the young man, pressed two fingers on his forehead and then turned, his rasengan started moving…and Temari couldn't help but shiver in fear of what's about to happen.**

"**The Goddess chose Amar…" Itachi said, not at all sounding surprise just…fascinated.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Shikamaru…"

Slowly Xypher fades, and with him the black wings were also fading, as Shikamaru sunk to his knees and tears started to flow down. His body shaking, he tried to wipe away the river flows but it wouldn't leave. He started to sob hard. Damn it all.

Temari went to him, her heart clenching tightly. She was struggling to breathe. She manifested a silk cloak and wrapped it around him, as she somehow molded him to her, almost like how a mother would soothe their child's fear away.

"I killed them…I destroyed…" Shikamaru tried to say a complete sentence but he couldn't truly finish it. It was horrible. The echoes of cries and eyes of pain, it was horrible. He wished them gone. The pounding begun and he wished it gone…

And he felt himself being lifted…he was…he opened his eyes enough to see that the Goddess Temari had moved so they would be both in the water, and she kept moving, her eyes were no longer stormy but…so…unmoving.

"Sleep, I will keep you safe." She said. Shikamaru closed his eyes and felt his body be wrapped by the water…he was falling…no…floating…right? The pounding and the other noises were fading smoothly like the waves washing them away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Temari was watching the ball of water circling around Shikamaru, he seemed relax and he hadn't awaken yet. She didn't want to wake him, someone in his state would only awaken if they wishes to face their fears. She frowned. She had begged back then to let him choose. What exactly had he chosen? And how had…he became an angel when he was a mere mortal? And what's worse he has black wings…black wings were never a good sign.

"Temari," Astrid voice came out of nowhere.

"Astrid…?" Temari was tired and her voice showed it so.

"Xypher was with you was he not?"

Xypher. Damn him. He knew the truth. He knew everything because he was part of it. But Xypher is gone now so she can't have all the truth…But Itachi, he knows it all. But it was hard to speak to that particular Angel. And…Xypher's mother possibly know and so does her brothers…but they are either in trial or already locked up.

"He faded…" Was Temari's reply.

"Amar was the name given to him." Temari said after a minutes of silence.

"You were the one who gave him that name, people born back then with his status have no names."

"…Amar…Amar...Moon? It's also Love. And…Amar…Amaranthine…Forever…Immortality…"

"Astrid?"

She was gone…

Temari closed her eyes. To name him Amar…Moon, Love, Forever or Immortality…

Hidden meanings…

She no longer wishes to call him Amar. She would continue to call him Shikamaru, even if she was now sure he was the man before, and from what she over head from Xypher and Shiakamru's conversation…it's almost impossible for a soul to come back again unless one of them did it, the Gods? But why so? Because they didn't expect him to choose death? Because they truly couldn't tell why the two Angels…who had fallen…had chose…

"History will repeat itself even if one is aware of how history was very awful..," Temari whispered, as she moved into the circling water where Shikamaru was within. "You will no longer hear the cries and see the deathly faces…I will no longer let it haunt you." She raked her hand through his hair.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Read the Author Notes because I will explain!!!!**

I don't like how I ended it. Argh, awful.

Uhm, sort of confusing isn't it?

And Yeah, I am not making up the meaning.

Amar does mean Moon in Arabic.

It means Love in Spanish.

Amar also means eternal. I don't know which language…

And I used Amaranthine…Because in this story, Temari's also means to call Shikamaru that…

Amaranthine means eternally beautiful, unfading, everlasting…so in this story she shortens it, to have more meanings into it, a secret only to her. And I am explaining it to you readers because I have heard your concerns of how hard it is to follow the story line of it. And yes, this is what we get for going on about the past, present and future.

If you are confused, I will do a summary

Temari awakens to be ordered to kill Shikamaru, but then, the plan had changed because they are in search for the Lost God which others had mentioned Shikamaru knows. Along with that, they captured Shikamaru because in the past, he had a history with the Goddess, which all the Gods and what not disapproved of because it's ill fitting and it messed with the 'plan' (don't ask about it) so in the present they wished for Temari to gain information and then kill him. Though Xypher and (supposedly) Itachi, the fallen Angels concocted a plan (Cursed Fallen Angels…Match makers?) they did years ago, Itachi had hidden some memories and left some to remember. (that could be explain later to why he'd done so) and Xypher, is the next move, He made the move to help them find their memories again. (why? It would be explain later) and now…well…yeah, Xypher is gone…and his wife Astrid mentioned the name…how Temari had given it.

Itachi said

"**The Goddess chose Amar" **

He was saying Temari chose to love, rather than follow the rules.

And Xypher already made a comment about **Eternity, **which leads to Amar again.

Temari, we all know has a fan, in English dubbed, she calls the circles "moons" so there are three moons. I made it so, she is linked with moons. In this story, she had asked Xypher directly what day it was in the flash back of his memories 'Shikamaru' died.

Instead of saying what day, Xypher replied the "Third Moon"

If you go by order…three moons would represent, Past, Present, Future.

Because present means you're still alive, (haha right? lol) in the future, Xypher speaks of it as the near end, death. But Temari, named Shikamaru back then, Amar. Eternity, everlasting…which hints…well damn it, I don't need to spell it for you.

"The Changes of Winds  
Thy longing, thy thirst, cold heart  
The giver for she never received him  
Hot Sands, piercing heat, red as rose  
By hands, not wings, destroyed  
Dreams gone, dreams dies  
Shadow lurks by death of many  
Winds hides that stench of death  
Shadow will never rest, never dies  
Winds soothes, Wind is thy lover"

It is safe to say…you guys could truly decipher the meaning now right?  
I mean…there's this one reviewer and I absolutely loved what they said…XD they were getting it on, yeah, quite honestly, when I write I sometimes create different meanings to it, intentionally; though I'm not sure if I had done it successfully.

Anyways sorry for the long Author's Note, I am sorry for the very long wait. Though I hope you enjoyed this read. Also, it is safe to say, the progression of their relationship would be more apparent for the next chapters. (Yes, I noticed. Not enough ShikaTema moments? I will give you some.)

Ps. I tried to update each story now. I updated my story Prince Charming, and now Believe, and I am now fixing some stuff in Challenge, because I don't like what I wrote. I am moving on to stubbornly engaged after.

Oh could you guys help me? I want to erase my other stories that I haven't updated in awhile and feel need readjustment. I am not sure how to take it down though…x.x; I know, many years in fanfiction and yet I do not know such simplicity? Well forgive me xD I am a mere mortal girl trying to share my imagination with people that wants to be a part and or enjoys it.

Thank you for reading,

With great sincerity and love,

Anne

I thank you for the support and apologize again for the delay and the size of my author's note.


End file.
